I Will Not Bow
by SoulTheWolf
Summary: When a long-forgotten evil rises again, it'll take all the help the world can get to vanquish it. 5-way crossover.


I Will Not Bow

DISCLAIMER: Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt is owned by GAINAX. Legion of Superheroes is owned by DC Comics/Kids WB. The Powerpuff Girls is owned by Craig McCraken. Happy Tree Friends is owned by Mondo Media. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro/Lauren Faust.

I'd normally put a warning about shippings here, but most ships are only hinted at here. Not part of the plot or anything, so, yeah. All the chapters and the fic itself are named after songs.

XXXX

Chapter 1: Fly Away

There is a city that lies on the border of Heaven and Hell: Daten City. Where darkness consumes peoples' hearts, and not a single person realizes it is consuming the city. It is here that we meet the Anarchy Sisters; the fallen angels, Panty and Stocking.

Stocking, the younger of the sisters, was in her room. For weeks, now she had been having strange dreams that often bordered on nightmares. It was a different one each night. In the middle of the night, she would wake up, trying to decipher the nightmares. She had written down things that had appeared in each one. Her most recent dream was in a forest with dead animals everywhere. The only one alive was a bear. No, there were two bears. At least for a second, there were two. When the bear put a paw on the ground, it opened a pit, and a claw shot out. That was all she could remember before waking up.

As she looked down at the notepad, she noticed her dreams seemed to have recurring animal themes. One dream she had involved wolves that was similar to the one about the bear. Another was about horses trying to escape a fire, but vanishing in a white light. She had no idea what the horses and bear meant, but recalled hearing wolves were messengers of death. Then, of course, there was the wolf Ghost she and her sister had fought before, but god knows what the hell that represented, if it was supposed to represent anything at all.

Stocking skimmed through the list. It wasn't just animals that were a recurring theme, but colors as well. The horses in one of her dreams were very strangely colored. In fact, even the bear was a weird color. She was still stumped as to what any of that meant. "Still.." the angel mused to herself. "It's pretty f-cking weird."

"Stocking!" the older of the Anarchy Sister, Panty, called out.

"What is it, Panty?"

"There's been some kind of ghost sighting downtown. Although, the Afro Priest ain't even sure if it's a ghost. He said we should go check it out anyway."

"Fine. Let's go." Stocking came out of her room to meet her sister in their car, See-Through. Once they got to the downtown area, they saw what looked like a huge blob of black mass. No face, no limbs like a ghost would have. Just a black mass. They couldn't see through it or over it or anything. Panty pulled out her gun, Backlace, and fired. The bullet didn't seem to do any visible damage, but the blonde kept trying nonetheless.

"I could use a little help here!" Panty glared at her sister. Stocking didn't know why, but this ghost (if it was a ghost) triggered something in her brain. Unknowingly, she started to move toward it.

"Stocking? Stocking, what the f-ck are you doing? Don't just run into it, you moron!" Panty ran after Stocking while shooting at the slow-moving ghost, the bullets still didn't seem to do a thing! Stocking, on the other hand, started to step into the mass! Luckily, she snapped out of it once she touched it.

"What?" the goth angel tried to pull her leg out of the mass to no avail. She was being pulled in! "What's happening?"

Panty tried to pull her out. "I told you not to go toward it! Weren't you listening?" That's when she noticed the mass was pulling them in faster! "Sh-t! Stocking, at least try to move!"

"I've been trying to reach my sword this whole time, but I can't-!" the mass covered Stocking's head as she disappeared into the mass. Panty tried to move her arms, but the mass had covered them, and quickly sucked her in. The angels could move now, but they couldn't see a thing, except for a hole at the end of the mass. Was this a vortex? Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't a ghost! When they were spit out the hole, they were in space. The girls tried to get back into the vortex back to Daten City, but it closed on them.

"F-ck!" Panty screamed. "You had to go toward it, didn't you? Idiot!" she yelled at her younger sister.

"I blacked out for a moment, okay?"

"Well, now we're stranded in space with no way back!"

"Panty.."

"What? What could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

"Spaceship!"

XXXX

Yes, that was incredibly short. I'll try to make up for it next chapter.


End file.
